


The Star on Stage (And the Moon in the Field)

by l33pdf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Baseball Player and Pianist AU, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, M/M, POV Third Person, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Appreciation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l33pdf/pseuds/l33pdf
Summary: Tsukishima never expected to be graced with the presence of a star. He shines so brightly on stage, that it’s hard for him to look away. He was drawn to him but if he looked away too quickly he would be gone. Music was a comfort in his life but this boy’s sound was his savior. It was stunning.-Yamaguchi was entranced by the moon. Every move he made, every muscle that moved, he was enraptured by his entire presence. He wanted to see more of his talent, to see him run across the outer field, to see him hit a home run. He found it fascinating how one boy could make a sport so exciting.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

The morning wasn’t particularly unpleasant for Yamaguchi as it had been in the past. New schools do mean new torture and new insults after all. He couldn’t count how many times he heard “f*ggot” or “dickmuncher” on both hands. Of course, it was his fault seeming that he chose to follow his dream of becoming a pianist but could you really blame him? The lights glaring down at you in the stage, the audience with their expecting looks, the rush from hitting the keys-

It was everything to him. 

It was what he was meant to do and he’d be damned if he’d let a few petty insults get in the way of that. So that’s why he’s here. At Karasuno Academy, the magnet school that merged the arts, technology, and sports alike. Stepping into the school carrying a full pristine suit for a recital on his first day however, was not glamorous. He didn’t want to play for them yet especially not on his first day when he had about 8 periods to go through but luck had other plans.

So cue him freaking out in the bathroom down the hall of his first period class. ‘Break Guchi, you got this. Just make it through today and you can relax with the harmonies later.’ 

He was splashing water in his face when a small ginger boy and his taller darker haired friend came in screaming.

“Oi! Baka-yama! Stop screaming and just give me some tips next practice!” 

“Like i would want to spend more time with you than necessary, Boke.”

“But Ka-“

The ginger stopped screaming and flailing his arms around to take a good look at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi tensed for a moment before clearing his throat and drying off his hands.

“If you’ll excuse me I better get going-“

“Wait! I’ve never seen you before! Who are you?!” Replied the ginger before he could even finish.

“Not everyone wants to make conversation after they just had a piss Boke.” The darker chided.

“Yamaguchi. Um, I mean my name is Yamaguchi.” he cut in.

“Yamaguchi? OH! You must be the super famous music kid! You’re like super famous!!” 

“Hinata stop antagonizing him when you haven’t even introduced yourself.” The black haired boy rolled his eyes.

“Ah it’s fi-“

“I’m Hinata! This is Kageyama! We’re sports students! Forgive us for being so impolite!” 

Hinata bowed and punched the darker- Kageyama in the arm. He bowed slightly then Hinata stood straight and continued on. “Do you need any help getting around? We can help as much as possible!” He said with a beaming grin. His smile was so bright Yamaguchi almost had to look away for a moment.

“I’m fine actually. I took a tour of the school a few days ago actually.” 

“Ah show us your schedule! Even if you know where you're going we can see if we have classes together!” The other boy seemed to nod in agreement.

“Okay.” Yamaguchi then pulled out the crumpled up piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it to Hinata who scanned over it, brows furrowed before his eyes lit up. “Ah Yamaguchi! We have lunch together!” The other boy didn’t seem impressed and rolled his eyes.

“That’s the only thing we all have together dumbass. Yamaguchi seems to have all college prep classes.” Hinata looked at Yamaguchi with eyes wide. “That’s so cool! You must be really smart too!” Yamaguchi just smiled at the compliment. He wasn’t used to being praised unless it was from a cheering audience. Kageyama cleared his throat and looked at Yamaguchi nervously. “If you need a place to sit or some friends you could...hang with us I guess.”

Hinata smiled at Kageyama and beamed. “Good thinking Kags! He could definitely hang with us!” 

As soon as Yamaguchi was about to respond the bell rang and they shuffled out of the bathroom exchanging goodbyes.

-

Fourth period was by far the worst, everyone asking him for autographs and speaking over him. He thought the second period was worse and that was only because he was forced to talk about his competitions rather than anything. He hated it. Comps made him feel horrible and dizzy with nausea until he actually was on stage. Then it was only him and the music.

‘Okay English? Done. Over with. Math? Challenging but done. History was better. I can handle this. It’s only the fourth period. Lunch will roll on by and then-‘

His thoughts were interrupted by his science partner dropping a pencil. She looked up sheepishly and started to apologize. She had a small star clip in her hair, holding it into a side half updo. She was small, had brown eyes, short blond hair, and yet her pink cheeks attracted more attention than anything else. 

Cute.

He was staring for too long. 

“Um I’m Yamaguchi. Even though you probably heard me say that in front of the whole class like 3 minutes ago.” He smiles awkwardly at her.

“Y-Yachi. My name is Yachi Hitoka.” She quickly picked up the pencil from under the desk then extended her hand. Her eyes widened for a second, then she pulled away embarrassed. “Sorry! That must’ve seemed really lame and I don’t know if you even like contact with others and I just thought-“

He laughed. She was rambling but he found it cute. It was a refreshing change to hear someone else ramble instead of himself. He extended his hand. “Nice to meet you Yachi.”   
She smiled softly and met his hand. 

“Same to you Yamaguchi.” 

After that, the bell rang and Yamaguchi rushed to practice in the music room during lunch.


	2. Concerto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsukishima witnesses the concert of a lifetime.

Tsukishima had been through worse. Sure morning practice was annoying with the ginger idiot and the even taller darker haired idiot but he managed. It’s not like he has any better friends to choose from anyway. At least he had Yachi though. She makes the idiots seem tolerable at the very least.

But now he was going through it. The school was holding an assembly to welcome a new student, except this time it was more of a concert than an assembly. According to the rumors the new kid would be showcasing why he got his scholarship. Good for him, bad for literally everyone else. That means sitting around in the auditorium after eighth period and pretending to care about this fucking new kid. And it counts as attendance. Oh how the universe hates him.

Five minutes. Just five minutes until the auditorium and then he can diffuse his tension during batting practice. He was stronger than this anyway. He took a whole fastball to the face and didn’t shed a tear. Boredom was nothing compared to that but he did wish he had his earbuds. As soon as he thought he could sneak them in through his sweater the whole class was off to the auditorium.  
-  
The auditorium was the biggest part of the school, being able to seat all the students from different departments. It was more like an undercover concert hall, only called an auditorium because the school insisted. How he hated going to a rich school. As soon as he was marked off for attendance he left off to find Yachi. Wherever she was the two imbeciles were bound to follow even if they were loud. Really he needed to find new friends.

He looked for her, searching around frantically until he spotted her with Hinata. Really it could’ve been hard to spot your 6’2 beanpole friend but at least they found each other. He walked over to where Hinata was waving frantically and Yachi motioned them to sit. “Kageyama picked the seats. Nice spot huh?” She whispered as they sat down. Low and behold there was Kageyama two seats away on his phone. He looked up and greeted Tsukishima with a nod. Hinata was sitting next to him (thank god) and Yachi next to Tsukishima. Hinata was talking about his history assignment to which Yachi was nodding along at, until the lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared shined on someone upstage.

It was a boy who seemed to be in their year. He was dressed in brown slacks that complimented his tan skin and a light beige button up with a tailored coat over. His tie was a dark green matching his hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing natural makeup but he chose not to hide the freckles that adorned his skin. He looked soft almost angelic. Tsukishima felt as if all the air in his lungs were knocked out of him. His face was heating up and he knew it wasn’t because of the crowded space.

The boy smiled (oh god) and made his way a couple paces to his right. He grabbed a microphone then spoke smoothly.

“My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. I’m a competitive pianist who was lucky to get a scholarship here. I hope that you welcome me with warm arms. To express my gratitude, the school asked that I play a piece for you all. So this is my cover of Nocturne Op.9 No.2 by Chopin. Please enjoy.” He took a bow then stepped back and continued his way to the piano.

He sat down, on the edge of the bench with his back strait, arms relaxed in front of him, and adjusted one of his feet on the petals. The light around him changed, the spotlight now gone, replaced with the warm glow of the lights around the stage. For a second it seemed like time stopped. It seemed like no one else existed except Yamaguchi.

Then it started.

If there was a word to describe Yamaguchi’s playing it would be stunning. Every single rhythmic texture the original composer laid out seemed to be flawlessly delivered by him. It was like a ghost took over the shy kid and turned him into a confident pianist. His hands were hovering so quickly about the keys they looked like a blur but it didn’t seem to bother Yamaguchi in the slightest. He was lost-no intoxicated by his music so much that his playing was the only thing he was thinking about.

It was as if no one was in the room except for a boy and his piano. In that moment, Kei felt lucky that he was able to experience something this enchanting. The way the song highlighted every detail in his face, to the furrowed eyebrows, the slightly upturned mouth, and the way he would close his eyes sometimes while playing. But under it all, the thing that caught Kei off guard the most, was the sublime sadness he radiated. It came off in waves at first not so bad but then crashing into you as full force. He was lonely. Did... did he feel like he had no one but the piano?

A song of hunger paved its way within Kei. He wanted to know whatever he could about this kid. Even if it hurts him or breaks his demeanor. He wanted to know the boy who sat alone on the piano bench smiling even though there was a look of sadness behind his eyes. It’s almost as if he almost gave into that sadness sometimes they way he swayed with the music. It was truly art.  
-  
Kei was useless in practice that afternoon. He couldn’t stop thinking about that new kid. The one who owned the stage. He was-

“OI! TSUKISHIMA! IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS I’LL HIT YOU WITH THE BALL INSTEAD.”

“Kageyama! That’s not how you’re supposed to communicate with your teammates!” Hinata screamed back.

“It is if your teammate is an ass.”  
“Is not!”  
“Is too!”  
“Is-“

“Enough.” Tsukishima said. “I know I’m doing bad this practice. I’m feeling a little under the weather please forgive me.”

Daichi looked his way as he finished. “You know if you don’t feel well you can just go home right? We need you in top condition as our only First Baseman.”

Tsukishima felt bad for lying to his senpai he really did, but he was not going to admit the reason he is having such a hard time is because he can’t stop being gay. So he lied. “It’s fine Daichi. I can continue on I promise.”

“YOU BETTER!” Kageyama yelled again.  
-  
That day on the walk home Kei felt troubled. This new kid was really going to end him and they don’t even know each other yet. How great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me so long haha i have been struggling with school recently but thank you all so much! also please do remind me to write in the comments....
> 
> but anyway here are the positions of the players:  
> kags: pitcher  
> hinata: shortstop  
> daichi: third baseman  
> asahi: second baseman  
> nishinoya: centerfielder  
> tanaka: designated hitter/second baseman  
> tsukki: first baseman 
> 
> and i’ll add more soon! hope you guys liked this chapter tho

**Author's Note:**

> hi lol this is my first fic so please give me feedback!!! i would appreciate it and i will write some insights in the notes next chapter


End file.
